In various network communication terminals, such as computers, routers, servers, and exchangers, a user terminal is generally connected to an external cable by inserting a plug connector into a receptacle connector fixed in, for example, a wall. Particularly, in optical fiber telecommunication application, fiber optic connectors are used to achieve coupling, distributing, and switching of different optical fibers.
In some cases, where the fiber optic connector is needed to pass through a small passage, a rope or a hook is secured on the fiber optic connector, and the fiber optic connector is pulled out of the passage by pulling the rope or the hook through the passage. Since the fiber optic connector does not have a feature for securing the rope or the hook thereon, it is difficult to reliably secure the rope or the hook on the fiber optic connector. Furthermore, the rope or the hook may be easily separated from the fiber optic connector during pulling the rope or the hook, and in this case, the fiber optic connector cannot be pulled out of the passage.